Bridget's Testimony
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: Unconvinced that Machado's plan to fake her death will work, Bridget makes a different choice.


**Bridget's Testimony**

**Summary: **Unconvinced that Machado's plan to fake her death will work, Bridget makes a different choice.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_**

Bridget had left Agent Machado at the bar, thinking that if they went through with the plan to fake her death, maybe everyone would be safe.

But a maybe wasn't an answer she was comfortable with, as she pulled her phone out of her purse and called Solomon with a new plan. Bridget would be giving her testimony, just not in front of a jury or judge, but the world.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_**

"So, your plan is to tape your testimony and send it by courier to yourself and turn it over to the FBI and send copies to news organizations across the country?" Solomon asked Bridget.

"Yes. I need you to help me tape it and then find a way to make the courier untraceable back to us." Bridget answered as she gathered the clothes and makeup she would need to become Bridget Kelly for a few hours.

"Well, let's get started, Mrs. Martin." Solomon smiled as he began to gather the needed items.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_**

They set up in a corner of a rundown building that couldn't be identified as even being in the United States. While Bridget got dressed and did her hair and makeup to as she used to wear it, Solomon began to set everything up.

"Ready?" Solomon asked from behind the camera as he finished focusing it.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." Bridget said sat down on the stool before the camcorder.

He handed Bridget the remote to the camcorder. "When you're ready press the record button, and after hit stop."

Bridget nodded and pointed the remote at the camcorder as she pressed the record button.

The red light flashed on the camera signaling that it was now recording. Bridget took a deep breath, looked into the camera lens, and began.

"Hello. My name is Bridget Kelly and I witnessed a murder. Seven years ago, I disregarded my sister's wishes and allowed my nephew's, her son's father, Dylan, to convince me to let him take my nephew to the town carnival before it closed for the year, I had gone with them. An unexpected storm occurred and ended our time at the carnival early. Sean had been all smiles the entire time and was sleeping in the back seat on the way back to the house. A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit the car head on. My nephew was killed and my sister blamed me. But I blamed me more. She told me to get out of her life and drinking became my escape. My escape from the guilt I felt then and still do." Tears began to course down Bridget's face as she took in shuddering breaths.

"Less than a year later, my sister left and cut me out of her life completely. It was then that alcohol wasn't working and I began using drugs as a way to escape. I started working as a dancer, well, in all honesty, as a stripper at Club Caged, owned by a man by the name of Bodaway Macawai. My only real friend was Shaylene Briggs and less than a year ago I witnessed her murder. Bodaway Macawai killed her in cold blood in the basement of his club. She didn't deserve that. The last time we talked, Shay was telling me about this amazing guy that she was head over heels for."

"I didn't know what to do, I was terrified, so I ran, and I was picked up for possession with intent to sell and solicitation at the Nevada State border. The FBI convinced me to testify and that I would be protected so that I could bring justice to my friend. I got clean and have remained sober and plan to continue to do so."

"The night before I was to testify, my protection detail, a detective with the Rock Springs Metro Police, snuck into my room, terrifying me to the point that I clocked him on the head before I knew it was him, and he told me I was going to have to run or I would be dead. A detective, Jimmy Kemper, told me to run and convinced me that Macawai had at least half of the FBI on his payroll. Scared for my life, and trusting him completely, I ran without contacting the agent in charge."

"I have been in hiding since and will probably be for the rest of my life, however short that might be if I'm found. I just learned that Detective Jimmy Kemper was the one actually on the payroll for Macawai and confessed to Shaylene's murder and though I am not brave enough to do this in person, this is my testimony. Bodaway Macawai killed Shaylene Briggs in cold blood and I was a witness to it. Jimmy Kemper told me to run and I did. I'm sorry I'm not brave enough."

"I have sent copies of my testimony to numerous news stations and law enforcement offices across the country and have used just as many couriers to prevent my location from being revealed. I can only hope that this will do some good and protect those I care about."

"Being that this might be my last chance to contact anyone, I have also included my Will. Being of sound mind, I think that's how it starts, I, Bridget Kelly leave all my worldly goods to my sister to do with as she pleases. I offer my forgiveness to Sean's father, Dylan, for ever blaming him for an accident beyond our control. I can only hope that my sister will one day forgive me. I'm sorry I'm not strong or brave enough to fight."

"My name is Bridget Kelly and I hope this helps." Bridget sighed as she pointed the remote at the camcorder and pressed stop.

Solomon turned off the camera and took the DVD and began to make copies, all the while wearing gloves to prevent any of his fingerprints on the disk. Bridget's would be the only ones found on them. Bridget began addressing all the packages. They would send the first one out and ensure it arrived at the apartment the next morning. The rest would be delivered that afternoon and evening.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_**

The next day, a non-descript courier dropped off a package at the apartment where as luck would have it, Andrew accepted it. Bridget never touched it only calling Agent Machado and telling him that Bridget sent something.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-RINGER-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_**

**The End**


End file.
